


Father

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee knows the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FFN
> 
> super short work, sory.

His mother always told him it was an adolescent mistake that lead to the greatest gift of her life... Lee. She wasn't really sure which of the two men she had slept with was his father, and so refused to tell him either of their names.

Needless to say, he wasn't really all that shocked to find out Maito Gai was one of them.


End file.
